SNS Summer Week 2017
by yuineko-hime
Summary: For the various prompts this week.
1. Day 1 - Teeth

I'm still figuring out , please don't kill me.

NSFW-ish.

For Day 1 of SNS Summer Week 2017. I wasn't drunk when I wrote this but it sure as hell seem like I was. Blaring this from my speakers while writing: It's You by Neon Bunny

They say "foxes are to wolves, as cats are to dogs".

A technically illogical statement, when foxes are obviously more related to dogs.

What a strange thing to think about when you feel teeth sinking into your flesh, enough to mark but not enough to harm and bringing in a mix of pleasure and pain followed by a momentary loss of reason but then getting distracted by such a random thought.

Why would he remember that?

And then he recalls his childhood, playing with stray cats in the neighborhood. He would rub the belly of a random cat until they would start playfully biting into his hand. He would feel the sharp prick of their fangs, the pain slowly turning into a strange tingle until it's gone and only the shallow holes in his hand are left. When the feeling is gone, he would bother the cat again until it bites him and the cycle of sensations repeat.

Sometimes, the cat would bite a little too hard and cause him to bleed. Fascination starts bubbling up in his chest, seeing the marks left by sharp teeth. A curious happiness, that the creature is actually brave enough to push the biting past playful and actually wounding him.

A moan cuts through the weird train of thought. He feels the forcefulness with which the man on top of him rides his cock, leaning down and clamping his teeth into a pale shoulder, pushing past playfulness like the cat he remembered and drawing blood. He knows the marks left by those bites would remain far longer than the ones from his youth. But this blond man is a fox not a cat, no trace of domestication in the unbridled way he moans and moves his hips.

Is he a wolf to this fox?

Then he remembers again, outside their compound where a black dog started chasing after a tabby cat. With no ill intent, he prances around the cat trying to paw at the cat's head until the tabby with its tail all flared up, would swipe at the dog, its fangs bared in annoyance.

His paws, no… his hands much more forceful than that dog are gripping at a tan waist with fingernails digging deep. He thinks himself a wolf, with nails just as sharp, Rather than voicing out in irritation, the man's moans become louder, longer, full of pleasure and he starts bouncing faster.

He looks up into the face above him, the eyes closed but he remembers the blue eyes that belong to a cat not a fox. Recalling the way they glared at him in irritation more than a few times. How the bright blue, became dark with need as they grabbed and ripped at clothes. Like the wild animals he keeps remembering.

The pain and pleasure keep on mixing, more of one than the other. He sits up and wraps his arms around his lover. This fox to his wolf, on nights where they are in need of each other. This cat to his dog, on days where they act all domestic with each other. And as both of them spill over, screaming out each other's name, he forgets the unusual thoughts. He feels spent and he leans into the other's neck, he opens his mouth and lets his teeth do the rest.


	2. Day 2 - Just Friends

Music: Fading Out by Primitive Radio Gods

Angst, Slight Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warning, I Honestly don't know what I should tag this with

In his anxiety-laden state, he was surprised at how steady his driving was, despite the slippery road and heavy rain. He had just left early, leaving half-finished work and a very dismayed older brother. "He needs me", looking up at Itachi with pleading eyes. The older man, with the same midnight black hair but tied at the nape looked back mournfully at him.

It was the second time in that week. But the nth time in that year.

Sasuke, his coal-colored eyes looking even darker in its pain, left the Uchiha Corp.'s office after being briefly held back by his older brother. He was rushing, needing to go to his childhood best friend whose sobs he heard moments ago from his phone, asking for him to come.

That self-sacrificing idiot had called, telling him of the lover whose excessive jealousy caused another round of hurtful word-slinging and breaking China.

He slows his red Lexus down in front of a small house where he is met outside by a smiling Naruto. The smile dull and with eyes red, obviously from crying, he speaks, "they're not home", as he leads Sasuke up the path, holding the umbrella for them both.

Sasuke sits down at the kitchen table, noticing the scratch marks on the floor, possibly from when things were being thrown around by the arguing couple before he had arrived. Naruto prepares them some food, stir-fried sausages with tomato for his visitor and ramen for himself. Sasuke chuckles humorlessly at the food considering it was already 1 o'clock in the morning.

As they ate, he listened intently to Naruto's recounting of the day's earlier events. Of how his lover, upon finding out that Sai was his ex, and apparently working at the same company as them, but a separate branch, started acting up. Sai was there for business-related concerns and despite the fact that his conversations with Naruto were nothing less than professional, he started screaming at him at as soon as the other left, of how they were flirting, how he was never introduced and how he was ignoring him the entire time Sai was there.

This wasn't the only time the blond man's lover had ever gotten angry without ever speaking about things calmly at first. The number of times that they would see Naruto friendly with other people, standing close to them or giving any form of affection; an argument would start at how Naruto was a flirt, easily persuaded cheat and then threatening to leave him every time.

Sasuke's head started to ache. It was beginning to be tiring, honestly. The late-night calls, the sobbing, the promises to leave the obviously emotionally abusive other and not pushing through, the limitless number of second chances the blond was giving away because they always promised him they would change. His defense was that they were really a good person, that during the time when Naruto was at his worst, they were the one that was there, supporting him and helping him. And Sasuke regrets it, the time he studied abroad and was only available to his best friend by phone. If he had stayed, would he have been that person Naruto relied upon? Would his best friend not be in this situation?

He knew that after holding Naruto in his arms, assuring him of his worth, cussing about his lover, that tomorrow, Naruto will continue loving that same person. And that he will continue being his best friend's support only in the shadows, and only when nobody else knows. Especially not Naruto's lover.

He left the Naruto's home in the early morning, before the blond's lover came back.

It came as an unpleasant shock, when a sudden message from Naruto a few days later, say that they had left and that he will contact him soon.

Weeks turned into months, and there was simply no news.

He had Naruto's mother in his social media connections and was notified one day of her birthday. He used this to casually ask about the blond after a brief greeting. He sees the "Read" notification for his message a few days later, and no replies.

He tries again, and a third time and in the last time he tells her he knows she's cutting her off from Naruto's life and vows to never reach out to either of them again.

She finally replies with an "OK".

He continued on with his life, a daily emptiness in his heart because of his best friend, the one person who never failed to greet him every day or bother him with his antics, seem to no longer exist. He tried making friends, surely he did. But the sting of betrayal is too much, because of an unknown fault he was never informed of, the walls around him grew too high, and nobody else could reach inside. Not in the way that Naruto ever did. And he was fine, he had his brother, he had his family. He was fine.

He thought he was fine.

Until a message came from an unknown number. The stranger introducing itself as Naruto and asking to meet. They agreed to meet at a small coffee shop near his company.

He sees the blond hair and blue eyes he thought he already learned to forget even exists.

And in his arms, a child, and the tears, unbidden fell from his eyes. Naruto smiles and speaks, "I'm sorry Sasuke, for being away for so long. I wanted to see you so badly. Will you be my child's godfather? I miss you so much. They're gone. I need you back in my life. Please."

And that's when the raven-haired man felt as if he was underwater, a torrent of emotion so strong, flooding his lungs. He considers those blue eyes, the ones he constantly dreamed about, constantly longed for and until that break in his heart, he searched for.

He closes his eyes.

Breathes in deep and as he exhaled, slowly opening his empty dark eyes to look at hopeful blue ones…

"No".


End file.
